Zestes de citron
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "J'apporte le journal."


Yo ! Ceci est un OS écrit pour la semaine de l'OS sur les thèmes Hiver et Citron.

Excusez la fin un peu bâclée, j'ai largement dépassé les délais et je devais me dépêcher …

Mis à part ça, sachez que je suis heureuse d'avoir un titre d'histoire commençant par Z. Il me faut encore G, H, K, X et Y pour avoir tout l'alphabet (oui, ceci est un grand but de ma vie).

Bonne lecture !

Zestes de citron

Ymir jura contre le propriétaire de cette demeure. Franchement, on n'avait pas idée d'habiter si loin de tout. Si ç'avait juste été une maison perdue comme les autres, elle aurait pu facilement venir en moto mais non, bien sûr non, il fallait que cette maison soit seulement accessible par un petit chemin de montagne à moitié impraticable. Ça devait bien faire vingt minutes qu'Ymir avançait dans la forêt, et toujours pas l'ombre d'une maison. Elle se demanda comment Eren avait pu faire ça tous les jours. Et comment ce débrouillait l'habitant de cette maison pour faire les courses. Sérieusement, ses doigts seraient gelés avant qu'elle n'atteigne le foyer.

Finalement, elle fit face à une grande bâtisse, toute de pierres décorées, étrange et riche. Chouette, se dit-elle, un allumé devait vivre là. Elle courut les derniers mètres jusqu'à la porte, et alors qu'elle allait poser son paquet sur le seuil, on lui ouvrit. Face à elle, une fille se tenait, qui devait avoir environ son âge, sinon moins. Elle était minuscule, et pourtant se tenait bien droite sur ses pieds, et son regard bleu était net. En voyant Ymir, la jeune fille eut un léger mouvement de recul. À cela, Ymir pointa son paquetage.

« J'apporte le journal. »

La jeune fille se remit de sa surprise, et prit le journal qu'Ymir lui tendait.

« Ça n'est plus le jeune garçon ?

—Eren ? Il est parti passer l'hiver au Sud, il reviendra au printemps. »

Sur ce, Ymir alla pour partir, mais la voix cristalline la retint.

« Attendez ! Vous ne voudriez pas un thé ? Il gèle, dehors, et ma maison est bien la dernière que vous livrez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Prise à revers, Ymir put seulement opiner du chef, et se laissa conduire dans la maison. Il faisait chaud, à l'intérieur, et elle sentit ses doigts la brûler. Elle les secoua, et l'inconnue lui fit signe de la suivre. Tout autant que l'extérieur, l'intérieur de la maison était luxueux. Le sol était recouvert de tapis persans et les murs ornés de tableaux semblant dater de la Renaissance. Elles pénétrèrent une pièce plus lumineuse que les autres, et la jeune femme fit signe à Ymir de s'installer. Ce devait être un salon, pensa la livreuse, en voyant la table installée et déjà dressée. La pièce était grande, et tout à gauche, juste à côté de la table, un renfoncement dans le mur donnait lieu à une vitre immense, d'où on pouvait voir le flanc de la montagne, un bout du chemin qu'Ymir avait emprunté, et, au loin, dans la vallée, on devinait le village de Trost. La vue était sublime. Ymir s'assit sur un joli fauteuil rembourré, un peu intimidée. Une tasse fut déposée devant elle, et elle se détourna de la vitre pour regarder son interlocutrice, qui lui souriait doucement.

« Je suis désolée de devoir vous faire tant marcher. C'est qu'ici, ni la télévision ni la radio ne passent, sans parler d'internet, et il faut bien que je me tienne au courant.

—Pourquoi ?

—Pardon ?

—Pourquoi vous avez choisi de vivre ici, si c'est si galère ?

—Oh, ça n'est pas vraiment un choix, c'est … c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

—C'est quoi cette histoire à la Raiponce ?

—À la quoi ? »

Ymir secoua la tête, et but une gorgée du thé. C'était étrange la boisson était chaude et douce, elle détendit chacun des muscles d'Ymir et chassa le froid hors de son corps, cependant, la jeune fille ne se sentait pas le moins du monde fatiguée, ou somnolente. Au contraire, elle était plus éveillée. Elle vit la jeune femme ajouter du lait dans son thé avant de boire par petites gorgées, et de reposer sa tasse sur la table.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Christa, Christa Lenz.

—Ymir.

—Je suis enchantée, Ymir.

—Ouais, tout pareil. »

D'une main agile, Ymir attrapa un petit gâteau qui traînait par là, puis un autre. Bon sang, ce qu'elle avait faim. D'habitude, elle avalait autre chose qu'un café seulement en rentrant de sa tournée, elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir marcher tant à jeun. Christa rit doucement à la vue d'une jeune femme si pleine de vie. Elle n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir, pour l'instant. Ce manoir était si vide, bien trop grand pour elle seule. Le temps passa trop vite au goût de la blonde et bientôt elle raccompagna Ymir à la porte, voulant lui crier de rester. Mais elle dit simplement :

« À demain. »

Et la livreuse lui répondit :

« Salut. »

.

Remontant sur sa moto, enfin, Ymir se dit qu'elle devrait demander à la fille ce qu'elle mettait dans son thé. Elle avait pensé à le faire, en buvant, mais la question s'était envolée quand elle avait pu la poser. Elle lécha ses lèvres froides, qui sentaient encore un peu les épices et l'eau chaude. Elle se dirigea vers son appartement, elle avait encore du travail aujourd'hui. Mais elle avait hâte d'être le lendemain.

.

« Journal.

—Entrez. »

Ymir laissa la jeune fille lui ouvrir la porte, et entra à l'intérieur de la maison. Ça n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle venait, mais ça n'était même pas vraiment étrange qu'elle entre ici. C'était chaud et doux, comme d'être sur la poitrine d'une mère qu'on aime. Non pas qu'Ymir connaisse très bien cette sensation, simplement c'était comme cela qu'elle se l'imaginait. Comme ici.

Elle suivit Christa jusqu'au même salon que la veille, et comme la veille, la table était déjà garnie de multiples gâteaux, et d'une grande théière de style japonais, en fonte. Ymir s'installa sur le même fauteuil que la veille, et Christa lui versa une tasse de thé en s'asseyant elle aussi. Instantanément, Ymir plongea les lèvres dans le breuvage. Elle y avait pensé presque toute la journée d'hier, tant il était particulier. Il y avait ce quelque chose qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle connaissait même très bien, mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à nommer. Le thé de ce jour était plus frais, vraiment, peut-être un peu moins sucré en cela qu'il ne semblait pas contenir d'épices. C'était un thé vert, nota Ymir, au goût léger, bien différent du thé noir aux épices de la veille, pourtant, il lui semblait que quelque chose rapprochait ces deux thés. Le quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer, précisément.

« Dites-moi … que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

Ymir n'aimait pas vraiment cette question, qui ne voulait au final pas dire grand-chose d'autre que « comment tu fais des thunes, toi ? ». Elle y répondit tout de même.

« Bah je livre le journal. Ça se voit, non ? »

Son ton était un peu condescendant, un peu vulgaire et la femme ne devait pas y être habituée, puisqu'elle s'enfonça plus dans son siège.

« Non, non, j'fais d'autres trucs, aussi. Le midi et l'soir, j'suis serveuse dans le bistrot du coin. Sinon, j'fais d'la gratte. »

Christa la regarda d'un air sceptique avant de reprendre.

« De la gratte ?

—Bah ouais. De la guitare, quoi.

—Oh, je vois. »

Christa avait dit ça avec un hochement de tête, comme si tout s'expliquait. Elle ne devait pas fréquenter beaucoup de gens de son âge, pensa Ymir.

« Vous faites quoi, vous ?

—Pardon ?

—Bah, vous sortez pas beaucoup, pas vrai ?

—Ah ? Ça se voit beaucoup ?

—Plutôt. Donc ?

—C'est mon père qui me paie cet endroit. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de sortir, alors je reste ici. »

Ymir fronça le nez. Une gosse de riche, alors. De ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de travailler pour vivre. Elle aurait voulu lui lancer une pique, quelque chose du genre, mais un truc dans les yeux de Christa l'en empêcha. Un truc qui disait « J'ai pas choisi ça. ». Et Ymir eut un peu pitié.

.

Ymir retira sa veste en cuir pour la fiche sur le porte-manteau. Mince ! Elle avait encore oublié de demander à Christa ce qu'elle mettait dans son thé.

.

« Ymir, venez par ici ! »

Christa semblait toute excitée, et attrapa le poignet de la livreuse pour l'entraîner vers le salon où elles buvaient toujours le thé. Sur la place qu'occupait habituellement Ymir, se trouvait une forme approximativement emballée, qu'Ymir reconnaîtrait entre mille. Une guitare. Ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles, et elle s'approcha du paquet. Elle l'ouvrit avec mille précautions, révélant un bois bleu faisant songer à la mer. Est-ce qu'Ymir rêvait ? Mais ces finitions nacrées ne pouvaient pas la tromper … Elle continua à déballer le paquet, remontant jusqu'au haut du manche de la guitare. Si les mécaniques d'or n'avaient pas suffi à lui confirmer ce dont elle se doutait déjà, l'inscription joliment courbée qu'elle fixait à présent aurait achevé de la convaincre. Bon dieu. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle tenait une Takamine LTD 2016 Decoy dans les mains. Cette guitare était, sinon ce dont elle rêvait depuis toujours – bon, depuis que la guitare était sortie – une forme suprême de la Guitare Ultime, un accomplissement et un début en même temps. S'asseyant, elle prit la guitare sur ses genoux. Elle était légère mais consistante, et le bois verni était doux sous ses doigts. Elle inspecta le manche. Là, juste sous sa main, deux poissons à la forme purement japonaise. Cette guitare ne pouvait pas être contrefaite, elle était juste trop parfaite. Ymir entendit un léger rire, et se retourna vers Christa, qui avait mis la main devant la bouche, pudique.

« Elle vous plaît, alors ? »

Ymir ouvrit grand la bouche. Cette guitare, à elle. C'était incroyable.

« Vous êtes folle ? Elle est sublime ! Putain, c'est … oh foutre j'pensais jamais en voir une de mes yeux. Dans un trou pareil … Merde alors, vous l'avez eu comment ? J'croyais qu'vous sortiez pas d'ici c'est … mince, vous êtes vraiment dérangée.

—Je me suis débrouillée. Je voulais vous entendre jouer, mais je me doute qu'une guitare n'est pas la chose la plus facile à transporter. Joyeux Noël. »

C'est vrai, pensa Ymir, c'était Noël. Ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête, pourtant, la ville était totalement décorée. C'est pour cela, sûrement, que le boulanger était fermé ce matin, et qu'elle n'avait croisé personne dans la rue. Elle se sentit un peu bête. Elle, n'avait rien à offrir à Christa. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, vraiment. Eren avait décidé de partir deux semaines avant l'hiver officiel, et ça faisait donc moins de trois semaines qu'elle connaissait Christa.

« Vous êtes vraiment tarée. Cette guitare coûte trois mille balles, bon sang !

—Vous savez, je n'achète jamais grand-chose, à part des livres et du thé. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous faire plaisir.

—Mais moi j'ai rien pour vous ! J'veux dire ça s'fait pas …

—Vous me rendriez un service, alors ?

—Pour sûr.

—Restez ce soir. »

.

D'ici, on voyait clairement les lumières de Trost, petite ville comme une petite étoile ce soir de Noël. Ymir avait les yeux fixés sur la vitre. Sa guitare était toujours sur ses genoux, elle l'avait à peine lâchée depuis ce matin, et en caressait continuellement le corps, en triturait distraitement les cordes, comme si, avant de jouer vraiment, elle voulait que la guitare lui donne son autorisation. Christa revint d la cuisine, une nouvelle théière en main. Celle-ci était de type anglais, en porcelaine de chine décorée de motifs bleus. Elle remplit les deux tasses sur la table. Il était à peine dix-neuf heures, mais la nuit était noire, et sans les lumières décoratives au loin, nul doute qu'on n'y verrait goutte. Christa s'assit face à Ymir, qui avait placé son capo à la cinquième case, s'amusant en arpèges sur ce début de morceau qu'elle connaissait bien. Cette guitare lui plaisait de plus en plus. Avant de la tenir en mains, elle n'aurait pas imaginé jouer ce morceau avec une folk.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ymir sourit, d'un sourire moins grinçant que d'habitude, plus simple, et elle joua plus sérieusement, commençant à chanter.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair ?_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 _Remember me to one who lives there_

 _She once was a true love of mine …_

Son accent en Anglais était terrible. Elle roulait un peu les « r », comme une imitation de cet Anglais que l'on parle en Inde, chaud et épicé. Ça allait bien avec sa peau, avec sa voix trop grave pour la chanson, trop brisée mais bien sincère.

 _Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 _Without no seams nor needlework_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine …_

Christa la regardait avec admiration. Elle avait bien fait d'acheter cette guitare. Rien ne valait cette chanson, à ses yeux. Christa ne connaissait que très peu la musique, simplement les CDs qu'on lui apportait, parfois, en même temps que de quoi se nourrir. C'était une chose étrange que la musique, et elle se souvenait avoir lu Nietzsche dire « Sans la musique, la vie serait une erreur. ». Oui, c'était tout un univers, comme d'une autre dimension. C'était la première fois que Christa voyait quelqu'un chanter devant elle. Eren aimait la musique, c'est vrai, et lui avait même apporté quelques disques, une ou deux fois. Elle les avait écoutés, et appréciés. Mais ceci, c'était bien plus. C'était une vibration tout à côté d'elle, un autre souffle. Comme deux mondes qui se confrontent pour s'harmoniser.

 _Tell her to find me an acre of land,_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 _Between the salt water and the sea strands,_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine …_

Les paroles étaient belles, également. C'était doux et berçant, et Christa imagina devant elle la mer qu'elle avait vu dans des livres d'images, et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de rejoindre pour de vrai. Elle se demanda ce qu'Ymir imaginait, elle. Comment elle voyait Scarborough Fair, dans les yeux de son imagination. Est-ce qu'Ymir avait déjà voyagé ? Qu'avait-elle vu ? Qu'avait-elle vécu qui lui aie valu ce visage acide et chaleureux, comme une fleur-poison, qui n'est inoffensive que lorsqu'on la touche avec le plus de délicatesse au monde.

 _Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 _And gather it all in a bunch of heather_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine._

Ymir continua ses arpèges un long moment. Elle ne voulait pas faire disparaître la sensation des cordes sous ses doigts, même si sa main gauche était déjà un peu abîmée de ces cordes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle leva les yeux vers Christa, qui tenait sa tasse de thé contre sa poitrine. Elle ressemblait à une grande dame en congés, et, pensa Ymir, c'est peut-être ce qu'elle était. Une noble en congés permanents.

Ymir se pencha par-dessus sa guitare pour attraper sa tasse. C'était du thé noir, comme la première fois. Il sentait les agrumes et la cannelle, et ce quelque chose de Christa. Cette fois, se dit Ymir, je n'oublierai pas.

« Il est bon, votre thé.

—C'est un thé de Noël.

—Pas que celui-là. Votre thé en général. Il y a toujours ce goût en arrière plan, vous savez … qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Ah, ça. Des zestes de citron. »

.

.

Ymir se réveilla, les yeux un peu embrumés. Elle n'avait pas bu, hier soir, mais était restée longtemps à discuter avec Christa. Du monde extérieur, cette dernière ne connaissait que ce qu'on trouvait dans ses livres, ou dans le journal. Alors elle était avide de savoir, de découvrir. Ymir regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil montait déjà. Elle jura, et renfila en trombe son jean, descendant les escaliers pour retrouver le salon qu'elle connaissait bien. Là, Christa était déjà levée – à moins qu'elle ne se soit pas couchée – et buvait une tasse de thé, accompagné de tartines et de fruits secs.

« Christa, vous m'excuserez, mais je vais devoir y aller. Pour le journal.

—Vous reviendrez bientôt, alors ?

—Ouais. »

Ymir alla pour partir, mais une question lui titillait quand même l'esprit. Elle fit demi-tour, et les mots glissèrent de sa bouche avant qu'elle aie pu y penser.

« Dites, pourquoi vous avez aménagé une chambre d'amis alors que vous avez pas d'amis ? »

Christa baissa les yeux et respira un grand coup. Ymir se dit qu'elle venait encore de balancer une connerie. Mais la jeune femme sourit.

« Pour espérer accueillir des gens comme vous. »

Ymir eut un sourire grinçant, et partit.

.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la maison en haut de la montagne, un thé était déjà servie et à sa lac habituelle sa nouvelle guitare attendait, bien sage. Les yeux d'Ymir brillaient comme elle la regardait. Elle ne s'y ferait sans doute jamais, de pouvoir jouer sur un instrument si sublime. Christa l'accueillit chaleureusement. Elle lui tendit le journal et la blonde lui fit un signe de tête léger, comme une autorisation pour se jeter sur la guitare. Ce qu'Ymir fit sans hésiter une seconde, pour tenir l'instrument avec révérence et y gratter quelques accords à l'aveuglette. Elle avait entendu il y a peu une reprise d'un morceau qu'elle aimait beaucoup, et elle avait envie de la reproduire. Elle connaissait le morceau original au bout des doigts, après tout.

 _Guess it's true I'm no good at a one night stand._

 _But I still need love cause I'm just a man._

 _This night never seems to got a plan._

 _I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand ?_

Elle continua ainsi, et Christa buvait son thé et ses paroles douces. C'était curieux pour elle, les chansons d'amour, et elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Pourtant, quelque chose dans cette musique lui donnait envie de la chanter.

 _And deep down I know that this never work._

 _But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt._

 _Oh won't you stay with me,_

' _cause you're all I need._

Voilà, Quelque chose comme ça qu'elle voudrait dire à Ymir, don't la présence était devenue si nécessaire et naturelle en si peu de temps.

« Dites-moi, Ymir … »

La jeune femme continua de gratter des accords, mais remonta son regard vers la bonde.

« C'est comment, d'être amoureux ?

—Je sais pas trop. C'est un peu de l'égoïsme puissance deux mille, vouloir être toujours avec quelqu'un, je crois. C'est plein de trucs, ça dépend des gens. »

Christa acquiesça. C'était sans doute ça, alors, comprit-elle. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'Ymir. Elle n'avait sûrement aucune chance, mais elle laisserait faire. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle pouvait ou même voulait éviter Ymir, après tout.

.

Un mois avait déjà passé, et le goût des zestes de citron était devenu si familier à Ymir qu'elle le devinait parfois sur ses lèvres, seule chez elle. Étrangement, ce goût ne la lassait pas. Ça n'était pas vraiment normal, évidemment. C'était lié à ce qu'elle ne se lassait pas de Christa, à ce qu'elle avait envie de la voir encore et encore.

Elle entra sans frapper, de toute façon Christa fermait rarement à clé – qui gravirait la montagne sinon Ymir ? – et posa le journal sur la table, retirant son écharpe. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, mais les jours se rallongeaient petit à petit, et ça faisait plus de soleil sur sa peau. Comme Christa ne venait pas à sa rencontre, Ymir appela. Pas de réponse. Elle fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée, sans trouver trace de la blonde. À la réflexion, il n'y avait pas de thé sur la table. Elle gravit les escaliers et trouva Christa endormie à même le sol de la bibliothèque, le livre qu'elle lui avait apporté la veille dans les mains. Ymir devina qu'elle avait dû lire jusque bien tard pour en arriver là. Elle hésita à la réveiller. Elle était jolie, Christa, quand cette espèce d'inquiétude permanente ne lui tordait pas un peu les sourcils. Comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Ça n'était pas franchement étonnant, puisqu'elle ne sortait pas d'ici. Elle était comme une enfant.

Lentement, comme d'un geste consacré Ymir s'agenouilla près de son amie, et effleura du bout des doigts la peau de sa joue. Elle referma le poing, comme pour se contenir, ne pas aller plus loin. Oui, Christa était comme une enfant, et elle ne savait sûrement pas combien c'était ambigu, quand elle se penchait sur Ymir pour simplement profiter de sa chaleur humaine, ou quand elle lui demandait simplement de lui parler, parc qu'elle aimait sa voix.

Finalement, elle écrivit un petit mot qu'elle posa sur le journal, et rentra chez elle.

.

Ce visage lui disait quelque chose, pensa Ymir en regardant le journal de ce quatre février. Elle était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais elle ne se rappelait pas d'où.

Elle ouvrit la porte de bois peint, et Christa l'attendait déjà, un livre dans les mains. Ymir s'était bien démenée, il fallait l'avouer, pour lui trouver celui-ci. Christa lui avait confié qu'environ une fois par mois, elle donnait une liste de courses en tous genres à un homme, qui les lui rapportait la semaine suivante. Mais peu importait le nombre de livres qu'elle demandait, elle les finissait toujours au moins une semaine avant que l'homme ne revienne, et se retrouvait sans lecture. Elle posa le journal devant Christa, dont les yeux prirent une expression indescriptible. Ymir vit distinctement ses mâchoires se serrer, son cou se tendre. Mais elle ne dit rien, et la brune n'osa souffler mot.

Un peu gênée de voir son amie troublée, Ymir détourna le regard. Et là, elle le vit, ce visage qu'elle n'avait pas su reconnaître plus tôt. Ce visage qu'elle avait entr'aperçu tous les jours, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

« Oh merde alors, vous êtes la fille de Rhodes Reiss ? »

Christa détourna le visage. Cet article, il exposait sa mère. Elle n'avait pas pris assez de précautions, visiblement. Il n'y avait pas un mot sur elle, en tout cas, elle avait eu de la chance. Si son père faisait bien son travail, elle n'aurait pas d'ennuis.

« Oui.

—Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, alors, vous devriez …

—Prendre sa suite ? J'en suis incapable. Je suis une bâtarde, Ymir, je ne suis pas supposée être née.

—C'est pour ça que …

—Je suis ici ? Oui. C'est presque comme un travail, vous savez, un travail à plein temps, un contrat signé pour toujours. Mon père me paie à ne plus exister. »

Ymir grogna. C'était juste pas croyable. Elle n'y comprenait rien, aux nobles dans son genre. Alors elle agit par instinct, et alla passer ses bras autour de Christa, pour la serrer fort. Elle aurait voulu que Christa pleure, ç'aurait été plus simple, mais elles restèrent juste longtemps en silence, comme ça, et comme parfois de légers tremblements agitaient Ymir, on se demandait qui réconfortait qui.

« Ymir, s'il-vous-plaît, n'en …

—J'dirai rien à personne, si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. J'vais continuer de bosser, je suis de service ce midi. Vous avec le téléphone, pas vrai ? Voilà mon numéro. S'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, vous m'appelez, vous voulez bien ? »

Christa branla du chef, et Ymir partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Et Christa balança le journal dans la pièce.

.

Ç'avait été trop beau, pensait Ymir, ça n'aurait juste pas pu continuer comme ça. Les idylles étaient bien faits pour être brisés, mais tant qu'à faire, Ymir aurait préféré un autre jour, qu'elles aient le temps de se réparer. Elle jura salement, et Christa sembla choquée. Ymir allait sortir, claquer la porte, et elle n'aurait plus aucune excuse pour revenir. Eren était rentré en ville aujourd'hui, et reprenait sa tournée demain.

Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elles avaient commencé à se disputer, au juste. Peut-être qu'Ymir avait voulu comprendre toute cette histoire avec le père de Christa, peut-être que Christa avait fait une remarque sur sa vie à elle. Peut-être qu'Ymir n'en pouvait plus, maintenant, d'accumuler frustration sur frustration, peut-être que Christa avait fait un geste de trop – une main sur sa joue, des genoux collés – et qu'elle avait craqué.

Foutu pour foutu, maintenant, elle craquait pour de vrai.

L'hiver était fini, après tout, elle pouvait bien faire fondre la glace, ah, elle pouvait bien prendre cette fille par le col, et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, elle pouvait bien se permettre de l'entendre gémir et d'en tirer du plaisir, juste cette dernière fois, voilà, c'était fini pour de bon, et elle gardait sur sa langue le goût acidulé de Christa et de ses foutus zestes de citron, et elle claquait la porte.

Elle lâcha à peine un « Et dire que j'suis amoureuse de vous, franchement. », avant de disparaître.

Christa ne put pas la retenir. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Rien que de sortir. Ses jambes étaient faibles sous sa jupe, et heureusement qu'elle était déjà au sol, o u elle serait tombée à nouveau. Et de haut.

.

Ymir regarda le soleil se lever, devant son immeuble. Elle portait juste un jean et un débardeur, un cuir autour de la taille, pour la moto. Elle aimait bien ça, d'avoir un petit peu froid le matin. Elle s'étira longuement, et enfourcha sa bécane, enfilant sa veste. Elle n'avait pas besoin de casque, pour le petit kilomètre qui la séparait de chez Eren. Elle arriva bien vite devant l'immeuble de son ami, et entra en grand fracas, le réveillant par la même.

« Eren ! On part dans cinq minutes ! File-moi du café ! »

Il sortit de son lit en sursaut, et quitta la chambre pour arriver jusqu'au salon-cuisine-entrée, toujours en caleçon. Il regarda la cafetière, vide. Il avait oublié d'en faire hier soir. Sa sœur était déjà partie, mais la théière était encore pleine. Il en servit deux tasses, et en tendit une à Ymir.

« J'bois pas de thé.

—T'as besoin de te réveiller. Tu fais quoi, si t'as un accident ? »

Elle grogna un peu, et saisit la tasse. Eren l'observa attentivement. Il avait demandé à sa sœur, récemment, de mettre quelque chose dans son thé. Il n'avait pas tout à fait oublié, pour le café, en fait. Il voulait voir le visage d'Ymir se décomposer.

Au goût amer-acide des zestes de citron.

.

« Tu lui manques, tu sais ?

—Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Eren.

—Mais mince, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? »

Christa aurait pu se jurer à elle-même qu'Ymir avait joué avec ses sentiments, mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Eren.

« Rien de spécial.

—Descends au village avec moi.

—Je nai pas le droit.

—Ça, c'est juste des excuses, Christa, tu le sais très bien. La vérité, c'est que tu as peur. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais ça se lit dans tes yeux. »

Christa baissa la tête. Oui, elle crevait de trouille, et alors ? Il y avait le grand monde, là-bas, le grand monde et Ymir, et c'était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Mais Eren avait sa rage, et d'un coup, comme ça, il attrapa la guitare bleue. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas à Christa. Et il vit tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour avoir l'air convenable réduits à néant, de la même façon que le visage d'Ymir s'était défait ce matin-même. Il joua trois accords. Les trois accords préférés d'Ymir, qu'elle faisait souvent sans y penser. Il savait que Christa les connaissait. Il reposa la guitare – il aurait voulu l'exploser, ais il avait l'espoir – et s'en alla sans un mot. Il savait qu'il avait eu l'effet qu'il voulait. En quittant la maison, il entendit un cri déchirant, le cri d'une gamine à qui on arrache son monde d'un coup.

.

Elle courait. Elle était faible, et elle n'avait rien, rien à faire ici. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivée là. Mais il y avait dans sa poche quelque chose qui la rassurait. Alors elle appuya sur le bouton du numéro six. Elle savait que c'était là. Une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien lui répondit. Elle lui avait manqué.

« Ouais ? »

Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle pourrait prononcer, pour se rassurer, pour essayer de la rassurer, elle. De répondre à sa déclaration, à sa façon. Ce truc dans sa poche, qui parfumait ses doigts comme elle le triturait.

« J'ai ramené des zestes de citron. »

Et le bruit électronique de la porte qui s'ouvre.

.

.

… La fin est bâclée, mais je crois que je l'aime bien comme ça, inaccomplie. Ça laisse la place à l'imagination.

N'hésitez pas à commenter !


End file.
